lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Girls - The Series
LalaloopsyGirlz are the teenage verisons of Lalaloopsy. Cast The series cast have fanon and canon characters. Main: #Diamond Gemstone #Jewel Sparkles #Rocky CaveStone #=Slate CaveStone= #=Chill Lee Zee= #Ace Fender Bender #=Straw B. Twirl= #Tippy Tumblelina #Serena C. Blue #Perry Blueberry #Mani Kee Neko #Tab E. Neko #Nunya a.k.a Bundles Snuggle Stuff #Peppy a.k.a Twinkle N' Flutters #Toasty Sweet Fluff #=Java Brewed 'N' Roasted= #=Milky Malts 'N' Shakes= #=Fizz E. Soda Pop= #=Cocoa Hot 'N' Frothy= #=Alvin Chips 'N' Dale= #Bea Spells-A-Lot #Pix E. Flutters #Mittens Fluff N' Stuff #=Bella Darkness= #Cloud E. Sky #Storm E. Sky #April Sunsplash #=Wendy Strawberry= #=Pink Thunder Cloud= #Sir Battlescared About Release date:1 year after release of Lalaloopsy Babies:First Steps The story is about 30 kids that signed up to Lala Prep and Lala Elementary. (Lala stands for Lalaloopsy Academy of Language Arts) Season 1 Episode 1:The New Girl/Cloud Sculpting 101 After signing up for Lala Prep, Jewel bumps into Sir Battlescared, and makes BFFs with Bea. Meanwhile, April works on a science project. Episode 2:Cooking with Slate and Peppy/The Big Show Slate teams up with 2nd Grader Peppy to make a cooking show./Pix E. is chosen to be the main character of the School Play, and she has to fly in a high distance. Episode 3:A little bit Lalacreepy/The B+ Storm E. tells a spooky story she made up, and it turns out it was real. Plus, Bea gets a B+ on her division test and complains about it. Episode 4:The Girl in the Orphanage/Music Festival Mittens is a girl from an orphanage and moved to the Lala Prep. In other news, Miss Flowerpot tells the 1st grade class to make an instrument to the Music Festival in April, but May and Beauty hate eachother and they were partners. Episode 5:Field trip/The 13 bad words Mrs.Harmony B. and Madame Scarlet has been told there will be a 2nd and 3rd grade field trip. Mr.Slippers has used a bad word in front of Java and Wendy so they used bad words to express anger. Episode 6: Modage/Cheerleading Tryouts! Pink and Chill found a site called Modage (Parody of Fantage). They try to report the game for online dating in a children's game. In addition, Jewel signs up to cheerlead and finds out that Hilary signed up. Episode 7:Coming to a TV near you/Melissa's Ocean/Kaboom Wendy gets to see a movie/The movie Wendy saw when she went to the movies (Serena as Melissa)/Tab E. gets grounded for an explosion at Perry's house Episode 8: Mannequin Neko/"Wink Wink" Mani got cursed and turned evil. She spent no time with her friends and only on the evil spirit that would turn everyone into a mannequin./Diamond left LALA prep to apologize to her sisters Episode 9:The legend of Sweet N' Sour Part 1 Part 1/2 of a 1 hour Special. After a breakup, Toasty, with the help of Alvin, Nunya, Pita and Fizz E., have to get the team back together again! Episode 10:The legend of Sweet N' Sour Part 2 Part 2/2 of a 1 hour Special. The team has Toffee back again after Tippy and Jewel were friends of the 27 kids. Also, Java and Sir Battlescared have been trapped by Forest Doom and Galaxia. Do you think the team can turn them normal? Season 2 Episode 1: Lalaloopsy Girls, MOVIE?/The dumb movie/Charming as Miss Carat Mittens, Cocoa, Alvin, Sir, Ace, Patch and Mani start a movie for stopping bullying with Rumor Gossip in the film./The movie that the kids made./Charms Seven Carat is a new girl at the school and Mr.Handsome thinks she is the Goody Two-Shoes. Episode 2: Zombies? OMG! GTG! CYL! The whole school turned into zombies. When they touch you, you will become a zombie. And all that STUPID HILARY DID WAS TALK WITH THAT UGLY RAE AND THAT UGLY STRAW B.! (Hilary, Rae and Straw B. are not really ugly/stupid)/People outside of school (And mostly everyone else) turned into zombies! The viewers have to stop it! This is the first episode where the show breaks the fourth wall Episode 3: A change of place/Love and live Peppy and Pita switch places, which makes Mrs.Harmony B mad/Charms was forced to write a song, and she knows that every song, no matter what, is about love, which was a lie from Jewel. Trivia *The Lalaloopsy Teachers are Miss Flowerpot (1st Grade) Mrs.Harmony B (2nd Grade) Madame Scarlet (3rd Grade) Mr.Slippers (Or Prince Handsome (10th Grade) and Pillow Featherbed (11th Grade) *The Series is rated TV-G. *The series is shown on Nick *Hilary is in the show, but she is not on the list because she is not main *Serena is actually a 17 year old actress that goes to Hilary's father's Academy *Like Pix E., Tippy is scared of heights *Storm E. is the least popular just because she is new *The Anti Verisons of the children in the academy have tempeture themed colors. No Black or White *Forest Doom and Galaxia make a cameo in the Season 1 finale. Category:Series